


Demande un Mariage

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou has an important question to ask Stanley





	Demande un Mariage

Not for the first time that day, Lefou wondered if he should just get back on his pony and go back to his home. He slipped his hand into his pocket and calmed himself as he touched the small box inside. He took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out again. 

Then he entered the castle.

He bowed politely to the doorman, allowing his hat and coat to be taken and hung up. “Do you know where Maestro Cadenza is?” he asked.

“He is with his harpsichord as always. Writing some new music for his wife to sing.”

Lefou nodded his thanks and went in search of the harpsichordist. His sharp ears soon caught the sound of the instrument being played and he followed it into the ballroom, mindful not to open the doors too loudly to disturb the musician. He waited as the man continued to play, only clearing his throat when he stopped to write something down. “Monsieur?”

Cadenza blinked and looked up. He smiled, his remaining teeth showing as he stood up. “Ah! What can I help you with?”

Lefou hesitated, touching the box in his pocket once again. “I wanted to ask you something,” he said.

Cadenza tilted his head, listening patiently as Lefou explained himself.

***

“I always felt like there was something missing. I wore clothes with colors that wouldn’t make people too suspicious but I always knew I wanted more. Brighter pinks. Softer materials. Twirling skirts…”

Madame de Garderobe smiled at her son in fondness as he softly spoke to her. He was sat at her vanity, eyes closed as she made up his face. A silken handkerchief was placed around his shoulders to protect his peach colored dress from any stray drops or powders. “My beautiful boy,” she cooed.

Stanley softly laughed, forcing himself to stay still. “I always wondered why I didn’t have any family in the village. Tom and Dick looked out for me but it wasn’t the same. I thought perhaps there had been a sickness that had left me alone and I had simply forgotten it.”

Garderobe hummed, placing a small pink gem at the corner of each of his eyes. “I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for you, mon cher. Your father would have never have made it through the forest and I couldn’t even get down the stairs. My poor boy…” She ran a comforting hand through his hair, mindful not to disturb the locks too much. Her son had decided that he liked decorating his real hair instead of a large powdered wig. She found that the dark color went well with the light colors he liked to wear.

“Excuse me?”

Mother and son blinked and turned toward the doorway where Lefou stood. Cadenza could be seen standing behind him, waving to his wife to come to him. Garderobe frowned but did so, politely nodding her head to Lefou as she walked around him.

Cadenza ensured the door was closed once his wife was out of the room.

“Lefou? What brings you here?” Stanley asked, pulling the handkerchief off his neck as he stood up to smile down at the other. “Maman was just practicing some new makeup ideas and I had been wanting to wear this dress and…”

“I came here to ask you something,” Lefou said honestly, struggling to fight down his racing heart.

“Oh? What about?” Stanley blinked as Lefou started to get down on one knee, tilting his head. “What..?”

The ring glittered in the candlelight. The band was gold, vines and ivy carved into either side of it. The diamond wasn’t too big and was surrounded by a ring of soft pink gemstones.

Lefou cleared his throat as he held the ring up to Stanley, focusing on keeping the tremble out of his voice. “This was my mother’s ring. It took awhile for me to have it resized so I knew it would fit. I wanted to...to ask if you wished to be with me as a spouse?”

Stanley’s eyeliner started to streak down his face as he cried. He nodded his head, throat too tight for him to speak. The ring was slipped onto his finger and Stanley cupped Lefou’s face in his hands once he was on his feet and kissed him deeply. He wept in happiness, hands shaking once their lips parted.

“Stanley, your makeup…”

He laughed, kissing Lefou again. “Makeup can be fixed, mi amor.”

“Oh look at them! It reminds me of when you proposed to me! How beautiful! My two beautiful boys!”

The door had opened without their noticing and Stanley’s mother and father stood watching them, smiling brightly at the sight of their son’s happiness. 

Stanley laughed as he absently ran the back of his hand across his cheek, looking down at Lefou. “Could we have a Spring wedding?” 

“Anything you want,” Lefou promised, imagining Stanley ringed by freshly blooming flowers on a Spring day. They shared another kiss just before Garderobe swept them both into her arms, singing out for the whole palace to hear.


End file.
